1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of watercraft, such as pleasure craft, fishing boats, ski boats, pontoon boats, and so forth. More particularly, the invention relates to a hull configuration for accommodating a propulsion system including at least a pair of propulsion units having drive props lodged within recesses formed in the hull shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of marine propulsion systems, particularly for small pleasure craft, several drive designs have been proposed and are presently in use. In one general class of designs, an internal combustion engine is associated with a driven prop to displace water and thereby to provide a desired thrust for the boat. Designs of this type include both outboard and inboard motors, with direction of the thrust being determined by either the angular position of the motor or prop, or by appropriately positioning a rudder, typically at the transom of the boat.
In another general class of propulsion systems, typically referred to as trolling motors or electric outboards, an electric motor is energized to drive a prop which is submerged adjacent to the boat. In a typical trolling motor, the electric motor is provided in a submerged propulsion unit along with the prop, and the propulsion unit may be angularly positioned by rotation of a support tube either manually or remotely. Trolling motors of this type are typically mounted to the deck of the boat via a mounting structure which permits them to be deployed before use and retracted for stowage.
Propulsion systems of the foregoing types suffer from several drawbacks. With regards to inboard and outboard motors, the noise and thrust of the motors often make them of limited use for certain activities, such as fishing. Trolling motors, on the other hand, while providing a quiet and controllable navigational means, are prone to damage by contact with submerged objects, as well as to entanglement with weeds and other plant growth. Conventional trolling motors also provide a fairly limited range of control, and can divert the operator from other activities when submerged objects are encountered or when the motor prop becomes entangled. Moreover, because conventional trolling motors are often mounted on retractable structures attached permanently to the boat deck, some effort and care are required in their deployment and storage. The resulting structures also detract from the aesthetic appeal of the boat, and can require significant maintenance and repair over time due to stresses encountered during use and transport.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for navigating watercraft, particularly pleasure craft such as fishing boats. There is a particular need for a system and hull designed to cooperate in such as a way as to provide enhanced navigational capabilities with limited maintenance, deployment, and stowage time. More particularly, there is a need at present for a system which offers an intuitive navigational mechanism with a hull that protects the propulsion system both during use and during transport.